When In Rat
by Moinkey
Summary: This takes place 6 years into the future. Tohru is now married to Kyo, but something happens, make that 2 things happen. Anymore and it would spoil the fun!
1. All In Four Years

Hello there peopleies! This would be my 5 fan fiction ever written, but my 2nd Fruits Basket (the other one is not posted) and my 3 posted on my account. This fan fiction is all my own. Hope ya like it tons! Oh yeah I got tons of help from Mikki my uber cool friend! AND no matter how many stars I wish on I don't own Fruits Basket.

Chapter 1- All In Four Years

The frail 22 year old with straight brown hair and deep brown eyes stood silent, weeping from within. She was draped in black from the gossamer lace veil covering her pallid face, to her simple black dress that went over her round belly, down to the plain black flats on her feet. She looked as if Saki Hanajima was her new role model and she was a hopeless child trying to be an exact replica. Silence hung in the air as she skimmed her memories over the past four years.

Right after they finished high school Yuki Sohma took a loan out from Akito; a loan being time out of the '_room_'. The agreement was he would be able to go to college for four years in the U.S. having no Sohma contact, then spending the rest of his life on the Sohma compound with Akito. Maybe he was trying to have freedom from the world, from the Sohma's, or possibly from Tohru and Kyo's growing bond, either way Torhu watched as he left. She just stood there in the airport, waving him off. Maybe if she had persuaded him to stay this wouldn't have happened.

She had gone to college with Kyo while still living at Shigure's. Not long after Hatsuharu and Momiji moved in as well. In Yuki's absence Tohru and Kyo had grown extremely close and their bud of friendship blossomed into love. Tohru didn't know if Akito approved of their relationship, but they got married none the less.

She was melancholy when Yuki hadn't attended their wedding which had taken place less than a year ago. She and Kyo were currently finishing their fourth year of college now. Kisa had moved into Shigure's, but not Hiro. Hiro remained with his mother, helping her to take care of his little sister, Hinata (who is almost six and cursed by the zodiac rooster) and dealing with his first year of college along side Kisa.

Kisa and Momiji were now a couple, they are so adorable together and make the cutest couple in most opinions of the Sohma's. Tohru wasn't sure if they were in love, but they look as if they're happy; and the brightside, Akito approves. Hiro was absolutely miserable at the fact Momiji was the one seeing Kisa and not him. That is until he met a hyperactive Chinese girl of his own, who went by the name of Pudding. Pudding was 16 and still in her first year of high school; whether it was a rebound or not, Pudding seemed ecstatic and the sheep appeared annoyed most of the time. Rin no longer had any affection towards Haru, and moved on to Ritsu, who for some reason cut back on his _sorry's _and stood quiet today his arm linked with Rin's and the horse resting her head on the monkey's shoulder. Two-thirds of the mabudachi trio was taken. Ayame by his assistant; Shigure by some mystery girl named Azumi, who someone had yet to see; Hatori, now 33, remained single and craved by most. Hatori had taken on an apprentice, who was around the age of 25. Her name was Kikyo and a bit of a dunce, but extremely beautiful, her grandfather had been cursed by the tiger but only lived till she was seven. Kureno and Uo had a _secret_ relationship, only Hana, Tohru and Kyo knew; Tohru having told Kyo because she wanted an honest relationship.

Now she stood pregnant, in the rainy, gray whether her love holding an umbrella over her head, as they watched the casket being lowered. Some let their tears fall silent, others held it in, but no one sobbed out loud. Before she knew it crocodile tears were flooding down her pale rosy cheeks, resembling a waterfall. She looked from the grief stuck face of Ayame, to Kagura, from Kagura to Shigure, from Shigure to the 18 year old Kisa, and from Kisa to…..Akito? Yes, it was Akito! The only one who wore a smug smirk, was she/he (it, shim he-she, she-male, she-man) happy?

The death had been abrupt; no one thought that he would pass away when returning from Yale.

"Kyo-kun?" she called her voice faint and weak, while choking on random sobs.

"Hmm?" came her whispered reply.

"How did Yuki-kun die?"


	2. Bundle Of Joy With A Curse

Hey there people, I was really happy with the reviews thank you. I didn't think I'd get a single one! But I was proved wrong! For those who were, '_No! Yuki can't be dead! Bring him back!' _That's not happening, Yuki's dead, six feet under, and he's staying that way. If you read on you'll find out why… For those who guessed what's going to happen I hate you for spoiling my fun! (That was a joke.) Right, there was one review that stuck out. It was by Tnumfive and I thought I'd comment on that on in particular. I am fully aware of Kureno, I am also fully aware that he once was the rooster of the zodiac, key word there being once. Kureno was cured from the curse, as will Momiji and Hiro. I am also alert who Rin (Isuzu) is, the horse of the zodiac. I know why she was in the hospital that day when Hiro saw her; I know she is meant to be with Hatsuharu. Thank you for trying but believing me, I know my Fruits Basket facts and several spoilers. with that being said! On to the NEXT chapter!

Chapter 2- Bundle Of Joy With a Curse

"How did Yuki-Kun die?"

"Well umm… You see the doctors say that he got a fever during Yale, but it was only a mild case. On the plane ride it worsened and developed into something much larger than a fever. He went to a hospital in San Francisco and passed away there. All because of those damn weak bronchial tubes of his."

"Did he die with pain?" Tohru asked panting her sobs.

"Tohru, I don't think this is the place to b-"

"Please! I need to know, no one told me." Maybe her pregnancy was making her a little over emotional, but the tears kept streaming and it looked like there was no end to it.

"Well, he died slowly but with ease, according to the doctors."

Tohru began to wobble on her feet, swaying to and fro. Kyo dropped the umbrella letting the light sprinkle drizzle on their faces as he tried to keep her steady. "HATORI!" Kyo yelled as the small group began to huddle and crowd around to see the spectacle. Tohru's eyes slowly shut as she exhaled, fainting. Hatori pushed his way through, the huddle hardly budging to let the doctor through. "Tohru," he said holding her wrist and checking her pulse. "She's fainted," he said stating the obvious. "Her pulse is weak! We've got to get to the hospital. KYO! HURRY!"

Kyo drifted out of his thoughts of shock and dismay, "HURRY!" he heard as he looked up to see Hatori clearing a path with help from others. Kyo put an arm behind her back and another beneath her knees and scooped her up. He walked as fast he could to Hatori's imported car. Surprisingly Momiji was sitting on the passenger's side and Kisa was in the back, on the right.

"Prop, her head on my lap," Kisa instructed.

"Where the hell am I going to sit?"

"KYO! Now is not the time! You're endangering the life of your unborn child and Tohru!" Hatori yelled getting into the driver's seat. "Momiji, go sit in the back! Put Tohru's feet in your lap."

"Yes, Har'i," Momiji piped. He was as tall as Kyo now, maybe a little short. Kisa was a couple inches taller than Tohru as well. Momiji's voice had slightly deepened, and he was beginning to fit into the description the student council had thought up of him, five years ago. While Kisa studied to be a middle school guidance counselor, he was in business school, same thing Ritsu had done. While Ritsu was slowing taking over the onsen, Momiji was learning how to run a business, his father's.

"Kyo, hurry! Front seat!"

As they sped down the high way Kisa continuously asked Kyo questions. People change, maybe not so much, but they do. Momiji had matured some but not a great deal; Kisa was still the silent type in her own graceful beauty, but when the subject rolled onto Tohru's well being, nothing could keep her from speaking. "What'd you do to onee-chan?"

"Nothing, I just told her how Yuki died."

"Imbecile," Hatori mumbled; "Didn't it occur to you why we didn't tell her in the first place? The stress could cause the baby to be born premature!" Kyo sat silent to Hatori's right just letting himself get scolded like a little kid for his mistake. "Think before you act retard! She's only seven months! Are you purposely trying to kill that child?"

"Hey, guys…." Momiji said slowly.

"What?" Kyo spat.

"What's this goop?"

"Oh shit, her water broke!" Hatori floored the pedal, "GET HER CONSCIENCE!"

Tohru awoke in a hospital bed, an ivy injection some fluid into her arm. She looked to her feet, her stomach wasn't **as** round; to her left, Kisa and Momiji squished into a single seat (Momiji getting more space, because Kisa was scooting on him); to her right, hubby-dearest holding a pin bundle.

"How's the baby?" she murmured softly.

Six eyes turned to her. "I'll get Har'i," Momiji said shifting his leg from under Kisa, and walking out.

"It's a girl?" Tohru asked, turning as much as her body would allow facing her daughter. Kyo didn't reply to her question but said, "It'd about time you got up."

"Onee-chan, I'm going to tell everyone you're awake," then she too left the room.

"How long… when'd I go out?"

"It was right after the baby was born, and it's been two hours. Hatori has been having a hard time finding your family's number. I'm not sure if he called or not yet."

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure." Kyo gingerly passed the new born to its mother. Tohru cradled the infant in her arms, its head nestled in the crook of her elbow, pride gleaming in her eyes. "They wouldn't let me in the operation room."

"Operation?"

"They said I needed to calm down, so Kisa was the one in there with you, not me. I'm sorry I wasn't there for the C-section."

There was a knock at the door and Kisa along with Hatori, Momiji, Shigure, and Ayame entered the room. Normally all those people wouldn't be allowed in, however what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Not to mention the hospital, is a small Sohma-owned hospital.

"Where are Hana and Uo? And my grandfather?"

"They're on their way, Har'i finally found their number. They were ecstatic when they found out," Momiji chirped with a smile on his face.

Tohru turned to Kyo, "Thank you."

Baffled Kyo looked at her, "For what?" confusion jammed into every word.

"For this," she said as she hugged the babe.

**_POOF_**

The bundle of joy was still a bundle of joy, just wrapped slightly differently. Tohru peered down at the tiny rat in her arms; Kyo's jaw hit the floor.

"I assumed this would happen," Hatori said, "The cogs meshed and I had a hunch."

"The rat reborn," Ayame mumbled then upon realizing the child lying in Tohru's arms was the next rat, heavily exited the room.

"Why the hell is he wrapped in a pink blanket?" Kyo burst breaking the after-silence.

**_POOF_**

The child was once again in human form, the blanket ruffled and not fitting as well as it had. Tohru put on her grand smile although she knew it meant she would never be able to hug her first child, maybe her only child, her son.

"It seems we ran out of blue blankets," Hatori stated shrugging it off.

Shigure spoke, "Why are you making a fuss now?"

"How was I supposed to know a baby in pink was a boy!" Kyo yelled.

"You didn't even know the gender of your own child?" Shigure asked, "Tsk tsk tsk, shame on you Kyo, you're already a poor father."

"WAH!" The baby cried.

"Okay everyone, leave the family alone," Hatori said pushing them out. "Tohru, do you need me to send someone in to show you how to feed the baby?"

"No, I went to the lessons, I know."

"Okay, just remember to hold your----"

"HEY! She's my wife! LEAVE"

Once Hatori was gone and the baby was eating Kyo decided to talk again, "So what are you going to name it?"

"I wanted to name him after his father," she said with a bright smile upon her face.

"NO! Don't name him Kyo! That's such an ugly name!" someone called from behind the door.

"MOMIJI! SCRAM!" Kyo yelled back.

Tohru giggled, "Kyo you know you shouldn't yell as much now that the baby's here."

"So what about that name?"

"I was thinking Kyon-Kichi."

And there you have it, the second chapter. You see? That's why Yuki had to die. Originally I was going to have Kyo be the one dead, and Yuki be the father, and Tohru's husband, but Yuki's too nice to mind AND it wouldn't fit well… How do you like the baby's name? I think it's a adorable! But then again I wrote the fan fiction! Well… please review!


	3. Names And Choice

Sorry this took soo long I was just uber lazy and didn't want to type it up. Well here it is. The long awaited third chapter.

Chapter 3- Names and Choice

"What's his name!" Uo asked

"Kyonkichi," Tohru said still trying to think of a reasonable alibi as to why her friends…family couldn't hold the new born.

"Ew! Why'd you name him that? Why not something with more meaning? Don't name him after orangey!"

"Yes, Tohru I agree, name him something sensible with more meaning."

"HEY! Don't command her ar—" Kyo trailed off, then came back with, "I'll be right back." Then he left.

"That was quite rude. He should be with you at every moment," Hana said.

"Where's my grandfather?"

"Oh, he's on his way," Uo replied, "I wanted to get here ASAP and he was driving pretty slow. By the way, sorry about missing the Prince's funeral, Hana and I had to work. Now about that name…"

Tohru laughed, "I don't think I can change his name."

"Have they written it down yet?" Hana asked.

"No…"

"Who knows?" Uo demanded more-so than requested.

"You guys and Kyo."

"Great, then it's changeable. What's a good boy's name Hana?"

"Itsuki?"

"Nah."

"Daisuke?"

"Nope."

"Satoshi?"

"No, nothing too formal. Something like… MiLord!"

"MiLord?"

"Yeah, so when the teachers or people answer to him they'll say, 'Yes, MiLord?'"

Hana and Uo continued to debate leaving Tohru out of naming her own child. Finally Hana made a meaningful suggestion. "Why not name him Katsuya? After your father?"

"YEAH! That's a good idea!"

"Umm…. I don't know. Kyo's never met my dad, you guys haven't either, and I didn't know him that well so I'm not sure how meaningful it'd be."

"Tohru, is something wrong?"

"Oh course not Uo-chan."

"Then why do you keep shooting down the ideas? Do you really want to name the baby Kyonkichi?"

"I just think Kyo should have some say…"

"What's Kyo's father's name?" Hana asked.

Tohru thought for a minute, she hadn't met Kyo's biological father, let alone knew his name. She hesitated before she replied with, "Kazuma."

"Would he like that name?" Hana asked trying to let Kyo have _some_ input.

"I can't see why not."

"Kazuma…Kazuma… It's good! And for short we'll call him Kaze, like the wind! Or Uma…. But why would we name him after a horse…nah, Kaze will work."

--------------------

"Will this be the one?"

"Yes."

"Very well, you may leave."

So how'd you like it? I think the name Kazuma is better Sorry I changed it. The main reason for this chapter was the last three lines. Do you know who the conversations between? NO hints I'm just mean like that. The name MiLord, that's what I'm naming my kid. And I'm not sure but I'm almost positive Uma means horse. If it doesn't don't flame! Just tell me and I apologize in advance. If you guys want me to update faster all you have to do is request it wink wink Anyway… that's it for now!

Toodles

Moinkey


	4. The pang of Guilt

Hey there people been a while since I updated right? Sorry, you could say I've had writer's block but that's not the case because I know exactly what's going to happen I've just been at a loss of words/motivation… Either way I hope you haven't got sick of waiting on me. I'm back and hopefully will be updating sooner like once a week or so…. My friend said that this chapter is fairly dull… Hope you like it, here's the next chapter enjoy

Chapter 4- The pang of Guilt for the Churning Stomach

Tohru layed quietly in the bed Kyo at her right side, the baby, Kazuma to her left in a bassinette with clear plastic sides. Kazuma's soft breathing, in and out, along with the beeping and booping of the monitors was soothing to Tohru who took it as a sign that her and her first born child (at two days) were just fine and healthy. She heaved a sigh and weakly smiled at Kyo who returned it with a smirk.

"We're leaving the hospital today," she said her voice angelic but heavy, something unlike her usual fluttery self.

"Yeah."

"Did you talk to him?"

"Huh?" Kyo asked honestly stunned.

"I told you, remember? In my family if it's the first grandchild then you stay for the first 3 nights at the grandparents. Kazuma is my grandfather's first great-grandchild and he's your…"

"Call him my father," he said with a light smile.

"Well, Kazuma is your father's first grand child as well. So did you talk to him? I thought it's be better to stay there rather than with my grandfather and aunt and---"

"It's okay, I'm sure he'll be there."

"Are you sure he's home? He didn't come to the hospital when Kaze was born."

"Who?" Kyo asked perplexed.

"Kaze, Uo came up with it. It's short for Kazuma of course," she said nuzzling the baby's cheek with her nose. It stung her that she couldn't hold her baby boy. That she had to carry him in a stroller topper, which doubled as the seat for his car seat.

"Oh, so that's what you named _It_," he said knocking on the door.

Within moments the door opened revealing Kazuma's face. He looked straight out being accustomed to seeing his visitors head at eye level or slightly lower. "Oh," he said in shock a lock of his hair coming down diagonally and covering a bit of his right eye. "Kyo, I didn't expect to see you hear. Tohru…you looking…" he opened the door wider allowing them to enter, "You're looking tired. I didn't expect to see you here after that episode at the funeral. Are you okay?"

Tohru smiled as she followed Kyo inside. "I had the baby," she said moving the light blue blanket so the baby's soft brown eyes, googling at the object hanging from the handle, could be seen. His brown hair had a sort of brighter reddish tint when the light hit it a certain way, something his mother didn't have, one could say it was almost orange.

Kazuma stopped in his tracks abruptly Kyo running into his shoulder. "I thought Shigure was just kidding. He sounded like he was laughing, enjoying himself, getting high on the thought. He said it was a baby boy," he said walking into the living room and sitting down on the mat. Kyo rubbed his nose as he followed suit, Tohru not far behind.

"And that Kyo thought his son was a girl," Kazuma continued his eyes filled with a magnitude of sorrow that could not be conveyed into words that his voice showed no sign of remaining solid, firm and level. "He said it was the rat, but he didn't tell me a name."

Tohru smiled, "His name is Kazuma, after you. I've been calling him Kaze though." Kyo had remained silent hardly making a noise even as he breathed. "You named him after me?" Kazuma asked astounded. Tohru's smile never seemed to fade just as Kyo's stern gaze never seemed to lighten or grow into something more pleasant.

"Shishou," Kyo began, the first word he'd said since he entered the home. "We were wondering if you'd let us stay here for a couple days." Kazuma looked taken back by the question but answered with a thick smile none the less. "Kyo you know this home will always be open to you. Of course you, Tohru, and little Kaze can stay here."

Later that night after dinner (prepared by Kyo) and everyone was in their rooms Kyo stayed alert, just staring at the blank ceiling. Tohru on his left and _It_ laying on the other side of her. The mother and _It's_ breath's were intertwined, one exhaling while the other inhaled. "Kyo?" a small voice whispered. Kyo turned on his side to see Tohru, her head propped on her arm. "Can't sleep?" she asked her voice stuffed with genuine concern.

"Just thinking," he said before heaving a hollow sigh.

"About?"

"_It_."

"What?"

"The kid."

"Kaze?"

"Yeah."

"You know something?"

"What?"

"I'm really happy," she said a tight following soon after.

"You should go to sleep."

"Hear me out Kyo."

"Okay, okay," he said with a soft chuckle to himself.

"I'm really happy, not only because Kaze is born but also because he's the rat and you're not upset."

"Huh?" Kyo asked a twinge of guilt panging in his heart, his stomach churning.

"When I hugged Kaze back in the hospital and he poofed into the rat, I saw this look of… like disgust run over your face and settle in your eyes. I thought you might hate me, that you might blame me or Kaze and maybe even hate him. But you don't. I was sooo scared you might hate Kaze and never look at me, but you didn't leave my side or leave me alone, by myself. I wanted to tell you that I'm really happy and –"

"Tohru, listen---"

"And thanks, now, yes Kyo?"

"Nothing. It was nothing."

"Okay then. Goodnight."

Kyo tossed and turned that entire night every sound like an earthquake rattling within his head. As soon as he saw the first sign of light he decided to leave. Before he walked out of the bedroom door he turned to look back at his slumbering wife, his note left in his place. _It _was ont _Its_ back _Its_ stomach rising and falling with the sheets

"Please I made a mistake."

"You seem to do a lot of that."

"Please, not this one."

"What's done is done, the agreement stands and will not fall."

"Then wait a little longer or less and don't mention my part."

"Are you telling me what to do?"

"No… of course not."

"Are you attached to that thing?"

"No, but she is, far more than I thought!"

"Good, now I suggest you leave and enjoy your remaining five years."

"But---"

"You dare question my word?"

"No!"

"That's right. Because my word is law. Nothing you say or do will ever change that fact. What GOD says goes."

"Yes, I know."

"Good. Leave me."

So did you like it? I hope what my friend said isn't true about it. I thought it was good! Can you guess who the conversation is between? I'll give you a cookie if you can. Can you guess what's going on? Come on! GUESS! I wanna see if you can get it right! If I'm that obvious with my plot and intentions… I won't tell ya if you're right or wrong though… just try….


	5. Another Time Gap Recap

…I was actually hoping for more reviews… I guess I have to take what I get. Well… xAnimeDreamerx94 here's your cookie hands over beloved cookie As for who the conversation was between I'm not telling if you're right or wrong or the 5 year thing, you'll have to wait and see… Nothing much for me to say for this one seeing as how what I want to say would better fit for a closing comment… Okay, on to chapter 5!

Chapter 5- Another Time Gap Recap

The days went by and the years passed and before Tohru knew it her baby boy had turned four with his fifth birthday less than a week away.

Things changed yet again in this time skip, some for the best and others for the worst. Kisa and Momiji the cutest couple, not married and expecting a baby boy. Kisa was now a middle school guidance consoler at the middle school Tohru taught at. She was a bit nervous about this baby to come but Momiji always had excitement to spare. He had mellowed and simmered down some. Note, the word some was used and still bouncy, a perfect playmate for the baby to be.

The ream of the zodiac hasn't been seen since the wedding a little under a year ago. Momiji had asked him to be the Best Man in the ceremony, but he turned down the offer. But much to Kisa's joy he took the place of her father and gave the bride away a bit of sorrow lurking beneath his eyes. He wrote to Kisa about his days, sending multiple letters a week but never leaving a return address. Everyone assumed he got his news letters from Akito but there was no proof.

Akito, much to everyone's surprise was still alive and dealing out everyone's woes. Akito stayed out of the lives of the zodiac members for the most part, much to everyone's relief, but interjected here and there with, 'the best interest for the Sohma family in mind'.

Rin and Ritsu?; Sad to say that couple didn't last much long after Kazuma's birth, it being a mutual break up. Rin visits Hiro from time to time but speaks not a word of it to anyone, not even Akito. The monkey tends to drop in along with Momiji and Kisa to play with Kazuma, at Kyo and Tohru's home. Ritsu believing it is a way he can make up for all the wrongs he's clashed upon the young toddler.

On to the Mubdachi Trio correct? Single as always. Hatori not loosing any of his luster and nearing his 40s gave up on women long ago heaving a short sigh every time he passed the small picture of Kana. Shigure's girlfriend, Azumi, was found to be imaginary by Momiji, who didn't fully realize what he had walked onto. After his brothter's death Ayame lost his zing for life. Now living with Hatori, the bachelor attended weekly sessions with a psychiatrist.

Uo and Kureno? That match didn't last for too long. Uo couldn't deal with being kept a secret, being thought of as 'the other one' behind the scenes. She broke it off only a couple months after it started. Poor Uo, she still waited for their unrequited love to spark. She wished on every star, every penny, that Kureno would announce her to his family, but he never did and it stung. Her eyes longed to see him, her heart ached and needed to see him. She had made it indefinably clear that she wanted to be in his life fuly and wholely, not just on the sidelines, or she wouldn't be in it at all. Why didn't he do something? Why didn't he make a move? She made a decision and now she had to accept it. Somehow though, every hour of every passing day her mind wandered onto his voice and lingered there. Hana could see past her forced smile and to her shattered heart, but all she could do was to try and help pick up the pieces.

Hana wasn't quite sure what to do. On one end her friend, Uo, was miserable and it was tearing her apart. On the other end, Tohru was the happiest woman alive, just as she had always been. Hana wasn't seeing anyone, devoting all her time to her friends and not minding a single bit of it.

As for the couple with the almost five son? Tohru was now a full fledged 7th grade teacher, going past the bargain she had come to with her mother. While juggling a job Tohru still managed to make it home, take care of her son and husband, cook and clean, day in and day out, enjoying every second of it. Kyo wasn't the best father around because he rarely spent any alone time with his kid. He did all he could to help out Tohru with the cooking and cleaning and other house work; few could find a better husband. Today was one of the few Sundays he wasn't at the dojo giving extra lessons.

Tohru was finishing putting the laundry up on the cloths line so that her and her guys would be able to enjoy the rest of the day without house work awaiting their return. Kyo was on the roof, his favorite spot in/on the house enjoying the speckled clouds across the periwinkle sky.

"Da?" Kazuma said to his father struggling to get on top of the house.

"What?" Kyo snapped not bothering to aknowledge his kid's fantic efforts.

"Da?" Kazuma said giving up.

"What now kid? Can't you leave me alone?"

"Mommy sez time ta go."

"Well, I'm coming."

-----

So how'd you enjoy that? Please review. Now for what I wanted to say: I'm sorry for a time gap! It's just that I couldn't think of things to fill up four years worth! It's the only thing I could do! But don't worry! The story goes on… for another three chapters…. Yes, I said it. The story will be ending in three chapters! The end draws near! Until chapter 6!

-Moinkey


	6. A Day Out for Ife Ream

Hello there peoples, guess what, I was just about to type chapter 7… good thing I back tracked and saw that I hadn't posted chapter 6! Wow… am I being lazy or what? I was a little disappointed with how little reviews I got for chapter 5. I'm sorry for the time span but I couldn't write 5 years worth. I'd just get sick of writing it. With that said, here's chapter 6 enjoy.

Chapter 6- A Day Out for Ife Ream

As they strolled through the park, hand-in-hand, Kaze ran ahead of them chasing random leaves that blew in the swaying wind. Tohru chuckled light heartedly her final giggle lingering on a sigh.

"Something wrong?" Kyo asked bringing his gaze down onto Tohru's dace from where it had been watching a fluffy gray cloud.

"He's getting so big," she said with a soft smile.

"Who is?"

"Kaze."

"Oh," Kyo said side-glancing the passing trees, "that."

"I hate that I have to leave," Tohru said her smile drooping at the corners.

"You're leaving?"

"I told you, didn't I? They're sending me to a workshop for four days. I come back Friday afternoon."

"Who are 'they'?"

"The school board"

"Right, you did tell me. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Before Kyo could protest, he felt something tugging at his pants. He looked down to see Kaze pointing at an ice cream cart in the park.

"Da," he said; his voice innocent and sincere, "can you buy me an ife ream?"

Kyo shrugged the kid off and continued walking, sternly saying, no. Kaze looked down, deeply hurt. Tohru pulled her hand away from Kyo's causing him to stop. She knelt down so she was eye level to her son. "It's just that it's a bit chilly. Your father doesn't want you to get sick," Tohru said warmly, her motherly affection taking over. A bright smile spread across Kazuma's face. Tohru got up and fighting the urge to hug her son every second, instead she patted his head gently. "Try saying please and ask again." Kaze fluttered and ran to his father, his arms flapping up and down, up and down as if he was trying to take flight.

"Da!" he exclaimed, "can you pweasies buy me an ife ream?" Kyo looked down at his son and scowled. Why was this child always bothering him? This child with bright brown hair inventing a shade all its own of the once dull color; this child with his bubbily hazel eyes that shined with each and every speckle of light; this chile who was the perfect blend of the outer appearances of Kyo and Torhu, but whose personality was clearly imbalanced toward one of the parents. Kyo looked back at Tohru as she made her way down the few paces to them, her smile neither fading, nor quivering. Kyo heaved a sigh and rummaged through his pockets, finding some loose cash, "Go buy it yourself," he said practically pushing the money into the four-year-old's hands.

Kaze joyfully skipped off as Kyo held his hand out to Tohru, who held it within her own smaller hand. "Kyo," she said looking downward, "Ummmm….."

"Yeah?" Kyo said urging her to speak forth.

"I know you're trying to teach Kaze to be independent, but he's just a little boy. Could you maybe easen up, just a bit? I know you're his father and that you're just doing what you thing would be best for him and I'm not trying to question you but---"

"Mommmmyyyyyyyyy!" a voice rang. Tohru turned to the voice and Kyo looked the opposite direction, turning his back to the bodiless sound all together.

"Mooommmmmmyyyyy!" Kaze called again trying to hold three ice creams.

"Kaze! You're going to get sick!"

"One's for you and I got orange for Da becaused it matched his'd hair!"

"Awe…" Tohru said taking the two chocolate pops. "Take that one to your father. I'm sure he'll be very happy."

So, Kaze ran off, his arm outstretched. "DA! I gots you a ife ream!"

"I don't want it," Kyo said coldly shrugging the ice cream and child off, waiting for Tohru, and her alone.

----

And there you have it! Chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed reading it, because I enjoyed writing it… Well… not so much, this was more so an intro chapter to 7. So await that one! Alas… only 2 chapters… and then…. It ends…. Toodles

-Moinkey


	7. Five Day Without Tohru

Hey there peopleies! Not a lot of reviews you guys must be sick or something for these reviews used to come in every time I would update… but there hasn't been one in a while. TT And just when I was beginning to think that I was a good writer and you liked this fic. Oh well, here's chapter 7 Enjoy.

Chapter 7- Five Days Without Tohru

Day 1- Monday

Tohru had left early that morning and in her place a little boy stood. "Da?"

"Urgh…" Kyo grunted trying to stir the grogginess away. He blinked his eyes trying to focus on the child that stood before him. "You again? What is it?"

"It's a time for me's ta go ta school."

"School? Oh, right, you're still in school." Kyo sat up in the blankets; he usually wasn't awake for another hour or so. "Hey, get me the phone." Kaze walked across the room and brought the black cordless phone to his father. Kyo pecked at the numbers, "Hello, Momiji?" he said when someone picked up. "Hey, is Kisa there? Damn it, what time do you leave for work? Could you do me a favor? Get Kazuma ready for school and take him? …Thanks." He hit the talk button once more disconnecting the established line. "Hey, go grab your uniform and wait by the door, Momiji's gonna be here to take you to school."

"I'm hungry."

"Momiji will get you something to eat on the way to school, now go."

Day 2- Tuesday

"Are you up yet!" Kyo yelled from the kitchen. "Uh-Huh!" Kaze said walking in.

The child had obviously dressed himself that morning. His bright brown hair was limp and askew, his teeth weren't properly brushed and still had morning breath, his shirt wasn't buttoned, showing his white undershirt, his pants weren't zipped and his shoe laces untied.

"Good grief! Can't you put on cloths! Kisa's on her way, breakfast is on the table, your things are by the door, and I've got to go. Open the door for Kisa when she comes and stay at Momiji and Kisa's again until I come to pick you up. I'll be late so go to sleep if you want. Got that?"

Day 3- Wednesday

That morning happened like the previous two with a few exceptions. This morning Kisa had a doctor's appointment for the baby within her womb and Momiji, being the father, went along. So this morning it was Kyo and Kaze, Father and Son.

"Hey are you done eating?"

"Yesh!" Kaze said wiping his mouth on his hands after dropping his bowl into the sink. "When's Auntie Kisa comin'?"

"She's not. I'm taking you to school," Kyo said opening the door. He looked down at his son, he was better dressed but still a bit grungy looking, his hair a bit messy, the buttons on his shirt were buttoned today but misbuttoned so that it was crooked and his shoe laces were untied. "Who dresses you in the morning?" Kyo asked. "Mommy."

"Thought so," he knelt down bearing his weight onto his left knee. He ran his fingers through his son's hair messing it up further but giving it a new look. As if that was purposely done and making his outward appearance even more adorable. "You got you dressed yesterday and the day before?"

"Unky Momitchi!"

Kyo heaved a sigh and rebuttoned Kaze's shirt and tied his shoe laces, "Come on kid. Let's get you to school."

---

Kaze was now dropped off at school, looking more presentable in his uniform, and Kyo was walking through the dojo's doors. "Umm… Mr. Sohma?" asked a small woman in her late 30s early 40s. "Mr. Sohma?" the woman said again. "What is it?" he snapped standing before her. "Sir…a school called."

"What school?"

"K12 All Boys Academy…"

"What'd they want?"

"They said that a Kazuma Sohma needs to get picked up for misbehavior. But I told them that Kazuma was well over grade school. Then I remembered that you had a son and his name could be Kazuma. After I thought for a second I realized that you would want a more original name because what significance would that name hold? Then I knew it had to be a prank call so I hung up."

"Dammit," Kyo murmured. "Close the dojo and take the day off, I've got to go."

---

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Kyo yelled storming into the principal's office where Kaze sat a sad expression glowering on his face.

"Who are you?" Said the woman behind the desk; the name plate reading Najica Gruyere.

"Kyo Sohma."

"Kazuma!" Mrs. Gruyere scolded. "I told you to give Ms. Itsumo your father's number not your brother's!"

"I **_am _**his father," Kyo said agitated.

"Oh," Mrs. Gruyere said. "Well, in that case I would like to talk about Kazuma's behavior."

"What's he do!"

"He was caught fighting with a boy in grade 2."

"What were they fighting over!"

"I'm not sure but here at K12 All Boys Academy we frown upon fighting of any sort. Both boys are being sent home."

"WHAT! Why!"

"Because they were fighting."

"How?"

"Verbally."

"That's IT!"

"Yes."

"He's being sent home for THAT!"

"Mr. Sohma, how old are you?"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything!"

"Please Mr. Sohma, answer the question."

"27."

"Mr. Sohma, you are still very young, I doubt you'll understand until you're older the true effect of any form of violence."

"What did my son do that was so bad!"

"He was FIGHTING. Fighting encourages the youth of today to form and join gangs, leading them to go to jail."

"So you're saying that Kaze will go to jail!"

"No, of course not!"

"Then what ARE you saying?"

"Mr. Sohma, you should set a better example for your son and dye your hair back to its original color---"

"What the hell does that have to do with this!"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to calm down and leave."

"Don't bother! Come on Kaze!"

---

Kyo grunted as they walked back home. "Sorry Da…" Kaze said his gaze downward, his voice ashamed. "Don't' worry. That lady was crazy. So, Kid, what were you fighting about?"

"You's."

"Me?"

"Yuppersh."

"What about me?"

"Hair?"

"My hair?"

"Colors."

"My hair color?"

"Uh-huh."

Kyo smirked as Kaze's grim expression warmed up. "What'd he say?"

"Dat it wush ugry and dat it wooked funny."

"So what'd you say?"

"I sayed Nuh-uh! My Da's hair ish da coolest! And dat he wush stooped. Den he sayed I was stoopud and I sayed nuh-uh! And he sayed you wush stoopud and I sayed you's ish da bestest best Da in da whole wide world and dat's I wanna be justs like you's when I grow up."

"You said all that?"

"Yuppersh."

Day 4- Thursday

"Kid! Come on! We'll be late! Today Kyo had woken up earlier than he had that entire week and gotten Kaze ready for school. "Da?"

"Yeah, Kid?"

"You's gots ta make me's lunch."

"Huh? What?"

"We's going ta da Fishy Place."

"Where now?"

"Da Fishy Place."

"The Fishy Place?"

"Dey's gots fishies!"

"The Aquarium?"

"Da Fishy Place."

"Okay… A lunch for a field trip to the aquarium." So for the first time since he got married six years ago Kyo made lunch.

Day 5- Friday

"Hey Kaze, you ready?"

"Yuppersh!"

"Great, let's get going. You know your mom comes home today."

"Yuppersh."

"Hey, Kaze."

"Da?"

"Happy Birthday."

---

And there you have it, Chapter 7. I hope you liked it. I know it's kind of a sudden bond between them but I thought that it showed how adorable Kaze is. How easy he is to get along with, how much he wants to please and be like father. It might be short but it fits. Well… On to type up the final chapter.

-Moinkey


	8. Happy Birthday

Hey peopleies… wow the final chapter is here… TT wow… I would've hoped for more reviews… Oh well. I really would like to thank all you readers and those of you that reviewed, it makes me happy. Although towards the end people stopped reviewing as much… I'm not sure it that meant you didn't like the way it was going or that you got sick of waiting on me to update. You finally get to know what will happen in 5 years! I hope you enjoy and here it is, the final chapter.

Chapter 8- Happy Birthday

Kazuma giggled as he and his father stepped through the doorway. "Nuh-Uh!" he said smiling brightly. "Yes-huh," Kyo said warmly ruffling his hair. Torhu smiled as they entered the kitchen.

"Mommy!" Kaze yelled running into her arms.

**_Poof_**

The small brown rat in Torhu's hand wiggled slightly, "Sorry Mommy, I forgot…"

"Don't you worry about it! Now… Where were you! It's almost 5!"

"Da took mesa to work!"

"To the dojo? Kyo, you took him with you?" Kyo smirked unable to help, "Yeah, I thought he needed a break from school and he wanted to go."

"Well did y—"

**_Poof_**

Tohru began putting Kaze's clothing back on and Kyo leaned against the wall, watching. "Did you have fun?" Tohru asked slipping the shirt over his head."

"Bunches! Wanna see what mesa learneded!"

"Of course!"

Kazuma took a step back and pulled his hands to the front of him balling them into little fists. "Right-punch!" he squealed thrusting his arm out before him. Tohru clapped her hands as a knock came from the door. "Probably the rabbit coming to play."

"Unky Momit-chi!"

It couldn't be. This knock… felt different. A chill spread through Tohru, this most certainly was not the knock of Momiji Sohma. "I'll get it," she said nonetheless.

"Hello?" she said as she opened the door. Her jaw dropped as the door slipped open wider. "Akito… what brings you here?"

Kyo was at full attention when he hear Akito's name. He rushed to the door, Kaze following close behind. He arrived in time to hear, "I'm here for the rat, it's 5:02." And he watched Akito push herself into the house.

"What do you mean?" Tohru stammered. Akito turned to Tohru, a sinister smirk erupting on her face, "Oh, he didn't tell you?"

"Kyo?...What's Akito talking about?" Kyo remained silent looking at the ground. Akito chuckled softly to herself, "If he won't tell you, I gladly will.

"Did you ever wonder why I let you remain married? Or get married in the first place? No? Well, the day before he asked you to marry him, he asked my permission. Of course I said no. Then he began to plead like the miserable thing he is, really, it was quite pathetic. I laughed and told him that the only reason he hadn't already been confined was because of Kazuma and that he should be grateful for that. He asked if there was something he could do that would change my mind. I thought for a bit then a deal was struck."

"What was the deal?" Tohru asked wearily, wondering if the answer was any better than not knowing at all.

"That when one of your children became 5 it would be mine, whether it be a boy or girl, youngest or oldest or somewhere in between; imagine my surprise when it was his first, your oldest son; the rat at that."

"Kyo…? Is that true?" Kyo remained quite not wanting to say yes and hurt Tohru any farther or deny it and advance Akito's fury and wrath. Akito pushed past both parents and grabbed Kaze's wrist.

"Owwie!" Kaze squealed.

"Shut up," Akito scolded. Everyone knew Akito's word was law, even Kazuma. Kaze followed the orders resisting with silent tears, streaking down his pale red cheeks.

Tohru dropped to her knees with a hollow thud as her son was yanked out the door and shoved into a car. "Kyo…" she said in a low whisper barely hearable. "How could you? That was our oldes child, my ONLY child!" She continued to cry, the tears shut flooding out and her not even bothering to try and slow their spill as they rolled down her cheeks, danced off her chin, and splattered on the wooden floor one after another.

"Tohru… I…"

"You what!" she spat her first rude remark… ever… Already on her knees she fell to her hands crying and hiccupping through choked breaths, bearing her full weight on the heel of her palms. "It's his birthday! All those years! You never did like Kaze did you? DID YOU!"

"Tohru… I'm sorry… I didn't…"

"Mean to?" she finished looking up at him.

"I didn't know how much it would hurt to loose someone you'd gotten to know in five days," he said stuttering on his own words and feelings.

"You should've known him for FIVE YEARS!"

"I know…"

"He was our son! Our only child, we should've watched him grow for the rest of our lives not FIVE measly years!"

"I know…"

"How could you!"

"I'm sorry…."

----

And there it is, the last chapter to When in Rat. I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it. Did you expect that ending? LOL explains the conversations doesn't it. Thanks for sticking with me and putting up with me, and reading this Fan Fiction. I was thinking of writing a sequel to this that takes place when Kaze is 16… If I get 5 more reviews I think I will… Once again thank you and bye.

Moinkey


	9. Author's Note

To those who wished it, I will be writing a sequel to 'When in Rat'. It'd be awful for me not to after all the requests I got. To those who appreciated the ending, thank you, to those who didn't like it, sorry, it's what I chose and others liked it. The sequel will be titled 'Three Blind Mice' and the name shall be explained in the final chapter. Expect the first chapter to be up by mid-July. I'd have it up earlier but alas, I'm going to be fairly busy. Keep an eye out for it, and of course, read it.

-Moinkey


End file.
